Usuario discusión:Saga de Leo
gracias x las imagenes d digimemories si nesecitas algo solo dime LordLucemon 20:10 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Por favor vota en mi campeonato digimon,Hay una nueva batalla!!DemonTardrraise 18:30 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien te aviso que tu Dorimon solo te lo puedo dar yo.Si te lo pone otro usuario,borralo.Ahora o pongoy perdona la tardanza,y segun tu actitud pareces pesado,para que sepas este juego lo hago SOLO y no es automatico,asi q tenelo en cuenta.Demon Tardrraise 01:23 20 sep 2010 (UTC) body, a:hover {cursor: url(http://www.cursors-4u.com/cursor/2010/05/06/agumon-digimon.html), url(http://www.cursors-4u.com/cursor/2010/05/06/agumon-digimon.html), progress !important;} Ok te digo que si queres saber como subir el nivel de dorimon solo tenes que editar,pero si editas mal,nos e sube el nivel,si ves que el nivel de tu digimon no se actualiza,no te preocupes xq se actualiza cada unas,no se 12 horas maximo,minimo,mucho menos tiempo...Demon Tardrraise 01:38 20 sep 2010 (UTC) vaya te gusta one piece igual ami LordLucemon 01:46 20 sep 2010 (UTC) tenes que votar clickeando el circulo con el nombre del digimon,depues pones vota,si no aparece el voto no impoerta.Demon Tardrraise 02:08 20 sep 2010 (UTC) voy a poner a todos los de adventure 02.Demon Tardrraise 17:13 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Por favor,se que queres ayudar pero yo me encargo del listado de digimon,ademas,gallantmon crimison mode era la pagina con mas informacion de galantmon.Asi que dejame a mi esa parte.Demon Tardrraise 02:22 23 sep 2010 (UTC) oka charuko,ai te van,y saca de tu usuario las paginas que seguis.Demon Tardrraise 21:45 24 sep 2010 (UTC) jajaja ens erio me das risa,no podes,no te alcanza el nivel jaja XD perdon..Demon Tardrraise 01:08 27 sep 2010 (UTC) oooooye oye sabes donde esta joacoz tan raro q no esta conectado? Aunke a cada rato trato de hablar con el a veces no lo encuentro como ahora calma ya aparecera talves este tomando un respiro y despues ponerse en linea ummm no creo pork a esta ora ya estaria conctado ummm el zurumon para bancholeomon Demon Tardrraise 18:28 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien,acordate siempre de leer el blog cuando pedis digfimon,ahora por no prestar atencion y hacer lo quer queres te voy a etner qiu penar con no poder elegir otro digimon.Demon Tardrraise 22:56 29 sep 2010 (UTC) jaja,a neo? el personaje? no creo.....yo decia del anime... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 20:40 2 oct 2010 (UTC) si,y z´d garurumon,pero yo te decia del personaje,no del digimon,si queres pedir un digimon pedilo,no importa cual,pero personajes,solo del anime. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 20:46 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ajaj,me aces reir......NO Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:25 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Me gustaría que opinases en mi blog:/Premio_a_el_mejor_usuario . Saludoss Oliver0796 13:48 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok,bueno,me temo que es un adios para el proyecto de los digimon,xq segun yo,los usuarios se concentran en evolucionar mas a a sus digimon,que en editar bien las paginas,asi q lastima,pero no avs a apoder pedir mas digimon,al = que yo,pero bueno,es asi...Fue bueno mientras duro.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:10 3 oct 2010 (UTC) de eso no hay dudas,voy a actualizar a todos y cada uno de los que tienen. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:20 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Te quedo ok la Imagen deAiora de Leo y de One pieceZelta 02:52 5 oct 2010 (UTC) No lo puedo creer!" sos la tercera persona que le pasa esto hoy! espero nop pase mas,debe ser un virus en la wiki,tene cuidado... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:49 7 oct 2010 (UTC) te dije,q lo mas probable debe ser un virus en la wiki,si no me crees fijate,xq no se si algun administrador te blokeo (desde luego q yo no lo haria sin motivo),asi q no se... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:41 7 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno,para darte cuernta es asi,tenes estas fallas,no poder editar,ni votar ,ni hacer muchas cosas con tu usuario... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:55 7 oct 2010 (UTC) bien,lo ams dificil de hacer es eso,un servidor de usuario es el que tiene el viruas no la computadora,eso lo complica mas...asi q no se...voy a preguntar en otras wikis a ver q pasa. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:58 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Te gustaria que mejorase un poco tu pagina de usuario con una plantilla¿? Oliver0796 15:52 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Espero tu respuesta sobre mi pregunta anterior, no editare tu pagina de usuario sin tu aprobación Oliver0796 16:03 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues igual que la mia, la que aparece en mi pagina de discusión, de todas maneras aqui tengo el cargo de reversor, si quieres la pongo, y si no te gusta la puedo quitar ok?¿ Oliver0796 16:14 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno ya esta, espero que te guste, ahora tu pon el resto de datos en tu plantilla, si tienes alguna duda me puedes preguntar en mi discusión. Saludoss Oliver0796 16:22 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Ola! tu usuarios esta quedando mejor eh?Ok,te uqeria preguntar si me dejabas arreglar algo en el,queres? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:38 8 oct 2010 (UTC) hola , si queres podes vota al mejor lider y niño elegido !!! =) , si quers ovio . chau y esperos que votes.zoe =) 01:08 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Me gustaría que opinases en mi nuevo blog: Nueva_Plantilla_para_la_wikia, Saludoss Oliver0796 19:06 9 oct 2010 (UTC) oliz ps quier oq votes en mi blog de torneo esta en m iblog graciasT.K. 20:17 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Oye pasate por el blog de Holyseadramon, que ha trabajado mucho: Blog:HolySeadramon/Canal_HolySeadramon!!! Oliver0796 22:01 10 oct 2010 (UTC) tranquilo...sin q nadie se d cuenta olo evoluciono en Clavisangemon .Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:33 12 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Creo que es la primera vez que te dejo un mensaje en tu discusión, ¿me equivoco? XD. Bueno, iba a avisarte de mi canal, pero Oliver0796 me estaba ayudando a avisar y se me adelantó XD. Ahora vengo yo a avisarte de su parte de que va a crear un blog para que aprendamos a dividir nuestras páginas de discusión. ¡Así no serán tan largas! Bueno, me alegro de hablar contigo. Bye! HolySeadramon 18:40 12 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡De nada ;)! HolySeadramon 18:45 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Veras que edite tu página de usuario, pero por alguna razón que desconozco hay un problema, y es que en las páginas de usuario debería aparecer Mis contribuciones, pero tranquilo que ya lo añadi a tu pagina de usuario, saludoss Oliver0796 15:29 13 oct 2010 (UTC) te imbito y a que imbites a todos tus amigos a conformar la wiki en construccion aqui el ling http://es.alucardhelsing.wikia.com Zelta 01:04 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Ey! mi novia (soybluee) no es tu amiga! asi q por favor antes de enojarme mas d lo q estoy ahora,sacala de tu usuario,SI?ADVERTENCIA:A MENOS QUE ELLA CONFIRME UN AMIGO NO LA PODES PONER COMO WIKIAMIGA,OK? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:27 16 oct 2010 (UTC) sisis..no t creo la pusiste por poner seguro,= en unrato actualizo los digimons quizas por ultima vez....es quiza el final.... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:41 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira Hola, la última imagen que subi es el mismo digimon que tienes en tu pagina de usuario, solo que la imagen tiene un tamaño mayor, deberías ponerla, o si quieres lo hago yo. Saludoss Oliver0796 21:15 17 oct 2010 (UTC) q dije q yo actualizaba,si no lo ago es cosa mia,asi q x no obedecer t tengo q blokear. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:49 18 oct 2010 (UTC) hay nuevos cambios en la wiki,deberias verlos aca Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Cambios en Digimon Wikia Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:55 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Como tienes un alto numero de ediciones, si quieres puedo ponerle un "color de fondo" como en mi pagina de usuario, solo necesito saber que color. Oliver0796 18:15 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Sobre el color de fondo, lo mas aproximado a lo que me dijiste sería como el que tiene Felikis, y sobre la plantilla, color rojo ok, pero el blanco queda fatal, deberías dejarlo negro para que destaque la plantilla, te parece bien¿?, perdona la tardanza estaba en otra wikia. Oliver0796 18:36 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola me gustaría que mirases este blog Petición_de_Administrador, hay esta todo explicado detalladamente, Saludoss y espero conseguir tu voto. Oliver0796 17:32 1 nov 2010 (UTC) imágenes Hola, en primer lugar, gracias por votarme en mi blog. He visto en tu pagina de usuario que tienes imágenes subidas sobre one piece y otras series, Digimon wikia tiene un exceso de imágenes, sobre todo porque una misma imagen puede ser subida varias veces, por esto hay que borrar las imágenes que no están relacionadas con digimon, por eso te pido que las quites de tú página de usuario. Saludoss Oliver0796 16:56 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Las imágenes no las puedes borrar tú, solo los administradores o burocratas del wiki, a lo que me refería es que quites las imagenes de tu pagina de usuario, ya que acabo de borrarlas del wiki, si no entendiste me lo dices para explicarte mejor. Oliver0796 17:07 4 nov 2010 (UTC) a ok , esque como parecia un angemon me equivoque =)zoe =) 00:16 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola aqui podrás ver las Novedades_importantes_para_la_wiki, espero que opines, y si tienes alguna duda, me lo dices en el blog, o en mi discusión. Saludoss Oliver0796 17:26 11 nov 2010 (UTC) de hay no saco mi informacion y de paso como veo q haces cosas buenas como el video de shoutmon x4b tal vez puedo darte un espacio en mi blog para ti y que sea mi mano derecha trabajando en mi blog q te parece posdata: tambien me gusta naruto LordLucemon 21:10 12 nov 2010 (UTC) dime q digimon quieres q te represente en mi canal LordLucemon 21:31 15 nov 2010 (UTC) los royal knights esta bien chevere y entonces q digimon quieres q te represente LordLucemon 21:37 15 nov 2010 (UTC) ya mira mi blog LordLucemon 21:46 15 nov 2010 (UTC) ok,lo primero q tenes q hacer es esto,pones la imagen de tu usuario,es decir,pones la flechita del mouse sobre tu imagen,pero no clickees,despues te va a aparecer una ventanita abajo de la imagen q dice preferencias,ahi clickeas,despues te va a aparecer en una parte algo sobre tu firma,bueno,para poner la imagen haces esto,donde aparece tu nombre,pone esto,Archivo:(Nombre de la imagen q vas a poner).jpg o png depende de la imagen.Bueno,despues abajo pones guardar.Si no pudiste volveme a decir como te equivocaste.Un gust ayudarte! suerte! Joacoz 23:01 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno,una cosa,lo icist mal,tenes q ponerasi,en el cuadrito q dice tratar firma como wikitexto,abajo de la barrita,clickealo,y te aparece la imagen .) Joacoz 23:59 15 nov 2010 (UTC) te recomiendo q hagas asi,mejor no pongas tu nombre al final,y pone solo el nombre de la imagen,claro q asi arxchivo:nombre de tu imagen.gif Joacoz 00:08 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Central de Wikia Hola acabo de ver en la central de wikia tu petición, ya que yo trabajo como un usuario normal por allí, a tu adopción te añadi el link del wiki que quieres adoptar, espero que lo consigas pero si no tienes muchas ediciones sera dificil, aun así si tienes alguna duda sobre la administración sabes que me puedes pedir ayuda. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 20:51 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Puestos Hola Charuko, te aviso de que estan disponibles ciertos puestos en la wiki, ahora mismo podrás pedir ser el segundo responsable de uno de los Proyectos, esto significa que los demas usuarios te podrán preguntar sobre el funcionamiento del proyecto, o simplemente que te comprometes a ayudar en ese proyecto. Esto es para poder ayudar a los jefes de los proyecto, después de todos los usuarios que sean "segundos responsables", los Administradores escogeremos a uno de ellos para que obtenga el cargo de Reversor de Digimon Wiki, espero que te lo pienses, y así puedas tener la oportunidad de obtener ese puesto, Saludoss y si no entendiste algo me lo dices en mi discusión. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:09 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Te informo Me alegro de que aceptes el puesto de segundo responsable del Proyecto:Películas, pero como verás es un proyecto sin jefe, y por lo tanto andamos un poco liados con las normas del proyecto, pero mientras simplemente sigue las normas "básicas" que se deben cumplir son, que al crear un artículo sobre una película, aparte de poner la información sobre la película, hay que añadir el día que se creo, y que al menos tenga dos imágenes el artículo, yo intentaré poner las normas en el proyecto, pero estoy bastante liado con varios wikis, por lo tanto no se si podré, pero lo intentaré para que te sea más fácil trabajar. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 16:40 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Acabo de crear la Plantilla:Segundo Responsable, como túeres el segundo responsable del proyecto películas, añadi la plantilla a tu página de usuario. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 12:23 28 nov 2010 (UTC) hola si quieres te puedo ayudar con la shaman king wiki ''zoe =) 06:03 29 nov 2010 (UTC) perdona pense que ya te habia avisado, hay un chat de digimon http://xat.com/digimonsarvers que ya es utilizado por casi toda la comunidad, para hablar de cualquier tema, o para hacernos preguntas a los administradores, ahora mismo estoy yo solo, disculpa pense que te habia avisado. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 16:03 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Aviso Hola Charuko, veo que estas pidiendo ayuda a los usuarios en sus discusiones para que te ayuden con otro wiki, y eso lo puedes hacer desde el mismo wiki. Por ejemplo, aunque joacoz no participe alli busca en el wiki: Usuario:Joacoz y le dejas el mensaje allí. El problema es que si dejas mensajes aqui anunciando otro wiki, eso es considerado Spam, como yo te conozco y se que eres un buen usuario, te aviso, pero debes de saber que si un usuario hace spam podría ser bloqueado, lo siento yo solo te informo, yo no hice las normas en wikia. Saludoss amigo Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 18:45 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo No pasa nada, ya estas enterado y no lo volveras a hacer, te confieso que yo al principio cuando empeze en wikia hice spam, y después de eso todo lo contrario, aviso a otros usuarios ya que no todos lo saben, tú tranquilo que no te voy a bloquear. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:29 29 nov 2010 (UTC) asi me gusta! asi ai q editar siempre,una cosa,ya vist el problema de un chat q teniamos,si no sabes preguntame :) Joacoz 19:57 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ok, pero enpezare viendo todos los capituls de nuevo , pq ya ni me acuerdo XDzoe102 XD 20:39 29 nov 2010 (UTC) si ya me di cuenta , pero q no se te suba la fama XDzoe102 XD 20:49 29 nov 2010 (UTC) cuando pone las categorias,lee antes como es el digimon,xq si no me veo obligado a bloquearte,ajkatorimon no puede volar y pusist digimon volador,espero no te moleste,solo lee a los digimon si no la wiki se empeora...Joacoz 01:43 30 nov 2010 (UTC) pero ens erio sos un completo idiota! de verdadc t digo,sabia q editabas por competencia,en serio ahora ya ni te respeto,ademas al menos edito de vedrdad y vos te lo tomas como compitiendo,sos un asco,de verdad no me imorti ni9 siquiera si estoy ulñtimo mientras ayude a la wiki,seguis siendo el pero,xq editas para tener ams logros y encima lo aces mal,ni siquiera te mereces a la wiki y si el usuario Charuka -san tambien es tuyo te voy a tener q bnlokear por lo visto,pero en realisdad le tengo q preguntar a oliver,te jodist solo,xq el usuario charuko-san es tuyo asi q te tenemos q blokear XD,mira quen se rie ahora,a mi ni me importa,total mientras ayude a la wiki,yo me kedo trankilo d que la wiki no tenga a mas contribuidores falsos como vos asi q espero entiendas...Joacoz 16:17 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Posible bloqueo El burócrata Joacoz ya se ha quejado de tu forma de editar, no puedes dar como excusa que editaste mal respecto a las categorías, ya que para algo antes de Grabar página, puedes darle a Previsualización, por otro lado dices que la otra cuenta la utiliza tu hermano, yo no tengo porque desconfiar y me fio de tu palabra, pero creo que joacoz no. Has obtenido el primer puesto por editar como un loco, (dicho por ti mismo) y eso no esta bien, lo importante no es ver quien gana mas logros, sino quien edita mejor los artículos, y luego de premio recibe los logros. Te dijo una cosa, yo aprecio más a un usuario con 100 logros bien ganados, que uno con 700 que haya ganado con prisas y sin pararse a mirar si los artículos que ha editado estan bien, por lo tanto hablare con joacoz, pero lo más seguro es que recibas un bloqueo de tres días. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 17:05 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Charuko has entrado a el chat dos veces, como si fueses dos usuarios, sal de una de las paginas en las que tienes abierto el chat, y para escribir, en la parte inferior veras un pequeño cuadro de texto donde podras escribir. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:26 30 nov 2010 (UTC) entra a el chat para informarte de algo, si no puedes entrar me lo dices en mi discusión. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:51 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Mira este blog,te va a servi9r en algunas cosas,http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Oliver0796/Usuarios_Tutores_y_Usuarios_Alumnos espero sirva,suerte!Joacoz 14:11 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Charuko, hable con joacoz y dedicimos que seas un Usuario Alumno, no te sientas ofendido, espero que escogas a un tutor para que te ayude en todo lo posible. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 14:19 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Una cosa Lucho, antes de editar la página de administrador debes de pedir permiso, en otros wikis por hacer eso, te hubiesen bloqueado, se que solo pusiste tu apodo en mis Wikiamigos, pero debes decirmelo antes. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 10:37 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Tú blog Hola Charuko, pediste permiso a un administrador para crear un blog como especifíca en las Normas ¿?¿? Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 21:20 25 dic 2010 (UTC) conectate a el chat para decirte mejor, alli te pasare el link a las normas y te dire algo mas. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 21:30 25 dic 2010 (UTC) re:adopcion digimon hola charuko , el blog nunka se abrio desde que lo cerraron, lo que pasa que algunos usuarios se lo ponen asi mismo la adopcion de digimons . PD:felizes años nuevo Zoe102 (Mi Discusión) 11:21 6 ene 2011 (UTC) jaja xD si se parece bastante pero en xros loder de taiki es mas rojo xDZoe102 (Mi Discusión) 04:14 7 ene 2011 (UTC) si queres hacelo , no ahi ninguan problema.Zoe102 (Mi Discusión) 17:37 9 ene 2011 (UTC) mira mi blog nuevas cosas de interes y feliz año y feliz navidad LordLucemon 23:27 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Aviso --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 10:07 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, oye fijate que cuando subas imagenes en los articulos las secciones de encabesado queden igual sino arreglalos Saludos -[[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]'☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|'¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3' ]] 07:00 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Jaja, seria mejor que lo pusieras en galeria en ves de imagenes separadas =P Por cierto, si quieres cambiar tu firma mira aqui Saludos -[[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 07:12 13 feb 2011 (UTC) A, Ok, bueno como vi tu eres un usuario antiguo y parece que has estado algo inactivo, bueno si esque estaras mas activo podrias ir al chat donde se conectan varios usuarios de la comunidad, a esta hora solo estoy yo, porque algo me dio por estar despierto muy tarde =P jaja pero mas temprano estan los demas -[[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 07:25 13 feb 2011 (UTC) el gif de beelzemon x ya habia sido subido a la wiki Digibryan (¿Dudas? Aqui) 16:48 8 mar 2011 (UTC) charuko esta pag. "Dorupickmon" ya existe como Delphicmon para q sepas Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad 23:22 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Oops Me equivoque. xD MJ185 (Mi Discusión) 15:12 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Mira Charuko, te lo dije en el chat y con gusto te lo repito aqui, ya se que el nombre real de Omnimon es Omegamon, pero este wiki es de digimon en español / latino y no japones, en el caso de Digimon Xros Wars se le ponen nombres japoneses a los digimon ya que aún no se le han dado la traducción por lo tanto creo que debemos dejar a Omnimon asi. Saludos - 14:05 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Gifs Pues, podria ver que hago, a ver, pero recuerda que yo no hago esos gifs, esos se sacan del nuevo juego exclusivamente para ds, pero estoy seguro de que puedo encontrarlo, (P.D: ya hay un gif de ) Bryanzx (¿Dudas? Aqui) 17:18 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Veamos...no ha quedado claro que no se deben subir imágenes mientras durante las próximas semanas, creo que se ha dicho claramente en la portada, en mi blog, en este otro blog y e incluso a la hora de subir una nueva imagen, que no se suban imágenes, estamos controlando a diario el registro de imágenes subidas, los usuarios que sigan subiendo imágenes serán bloqueados, este es mi primer y último aviso. -- 11:21 24 abr 2011 (UTC) no subas imagenes te meteras en problemas como yo? Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad 00:18 4 may 2011 (UTC) Aviso No subas imagenes al Wiki, por favor, estamos de limpieza.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 21:41 4 may 2011 (UTC) Re:una pregunta de xros wars Ni idea, yo estoy empezando a ver los episodios de Xros Wars ahora. Sin embargo, LordLucemon se encarga de los episodios de Xros Wars, preguntale a el.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 08:47 17 may 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Charuko, mira, me he fijado que haz estado añadiendo una gran cantidad de imágenes al wiki. Bueno, a lo que venia es que fíjate en no llenar al wiki de imágenes innecesarias como esta, que está en japonés o en chino y no se entiende nada. Además estas añadiendo las mismas imágenes que las de la wiki inglesa, intenta sacar imágenes más originales, por favor. Recuerda que borramos miles de imágenes y no queremos tener que volver a hacerlo. -- 20:55 18 jun 2011 (UTC) En 1er lugar, no debes poner "ESTE ARTICULO SE REPITE" en una pagina, a la proxima avisale a un administrador para que la borre, Saludos. -- 19:05 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Digimon Xros Wars episodio 44 He creado la página ¡X7 de Bonos! ¡La heróica batalla contra Gravimon!, sin embargo, me han dicho que tú habías creado la de "¡X7 en problemas! ¡¡La gran batalla contra Gravimon!!". Veo que en la que tú creaste, el título en inglés es "X7 in trouble! The great battle againts Gravimon!!", sin embargo, ese título no lo he visto por Internet. Antes de tomar una decisión, dime... ¿de que página web sacaste ese título? Lo digo porque no me coincide nada mis datos con los tuyos.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 18:19 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Aviso La imagen "Tagiru muerte.jpg" ha sido eliminada por innecesaria e inapropiada. No vuelvas a subir ese tipo de imágenes, por favor.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 18:54 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Puntero Hola, creo que de repente podría confundir a los usuarios, pero no me parece algo tan malo. Hay que consultarlo con otros usuarios, pero lo tendré en mente. Gracias por tu disposcición.? Ignimon 02:26 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Si estas conectado ahora, conectate al chat y lo discutimos.? 16:14 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Wenas Como parece que modificaste esas páginas, creo que te quiero dar mi opinion (sin afan de entrometerme u ofender). Según mi punto de vista, l que quieres hacer, esta bien, pero a la vez mal, por los sgtes motivos, *Bien: Ayudas a la organización de los artículos y de los digimon, eso ahorraría mucho trabajo! Y haría una wiki mucho más organizada. *Mal: Bien, lo hiciste todo sin consultar a toda la comunidad, de manera desaforada según mi perspectiva, y además, con las tabs se crean demasiadas páginas en el wiki. Lo que se trata de hacer aqui es crear menor cantidad de páginas innecesarias. Otra de las cosas, hay varios digimon a los que no se los podría colocar de esa forma, no creo que quede bien... Otra cosa, yo estuve haciendo bastantes proyectos de igual aspecto en un pasado cercano en na wiki que creo felikis, no se si pensamos igual o me querias copiar xD. Espero respuestas! 05:29 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Re:Nueva plantilla y pestañas para la wiki Pues en teoría, queda bien, además, Ignimon dio el visto bueno. Además, he mirado que admite hasta 8 subpáginas (que deberían bastar). Por mi, está bien.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 14:56 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Reyes Demonio ¿Por qué quitas la categoría de los Reyes Demonio? No solo son los 7, por ejemplo el Lucemon de Frontier es señalado como un Rey Demonio en las cartas. Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 01:26 8 dic 2012 (UTC) Arkadimon Hola Charuko, creo que es mejor dejar el artículo Arkadimon (V-Tamer) separado del resto porque es un Digimon específico de un manga, es decir solo agrupar los distintos niveles. Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 18:38 8 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Cursor Primero, recuerda dejar los mensajes en mi página de discusión, no en mi página de usuario. Segundo, el asunto del cursor lo estamos mirando. Si quieres, cuando veas que alguno de los admin estamos en el chat, coméntalo para intentar dejarlo listo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 17:24 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Dark Knight Hola, agregaste que un Digimon es revelado como un Dark Knight (Caballero Oscuro) ,podrías señalar además donde y lo que dice, pues recuerda que esto es para los lectores y muchos no entenderán que es un Dark Knight. Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 17:19 16 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Dark Knight No es un Caballero Real Oscuro, sino un Caballero Santo Negro, ya que fue afectado por el Black Digitron. Así dice la carta del Jintrix. http://wikimon.net/2-073. Si manejas otra información me la dices y si no, corriges la que pusiste.--Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 17:49 16 dic 2012 (UTC) ChaosBlackWarGreymon Revertdos tus cambios. El Digimon se llama ChaosBlackWarGreymon.--Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 18:12 16 dic 2012 (UTC) Pestañas Estamos quitando las pestañas para implementar un nuevo modelo depáginas en la wiki. No sigas agregando pestañas.Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 18:31 25 dic 2012 (UTC) Mervamon He visto que has quitado un par de veces que Mervamon es de los 12 Olímpicos, pero su perfil oficial, la primera frase de la descripción dice オリンポス十二神族に属する女性の姿をした神人型デジモン。, lo cual significa "Digimon Hombre Dios con la forma de una mujer perteneciente a la familia de los Doce Olímpicos", es oficial, aunque creas lo contrario. --Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 02:32 26 may 2013 (UTC) Tipos Digimon (Categorías) Hola Charuko, llevas mucho tiempo sin editar y ahora que regresas solo añadiste categorías erróneas, no añadas categorías basándote en la apariencia o el nombre de los Digimon. Solo existen 5 Digimon que oficialmente son Tipo Ángel: *Angemon, en su perfil oficial y todas sus cartas *Angewomon, en algunas cartas de juego *Lucemon, en su perfil oficial y el juego de cartas *Darcmon, en su perfil oficial y el juego de cartas *Piddomon, en todas sus cartas de juego Aunque Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon son los Tres Grandes Ángeles, no son Digimon de Tipo Ángel, son Digimon Tipo Serafin, Trono y Querubín respectivamente, ademas no porque un Digimon posea "Angemon" en su nombre ya lo hace un Tipo Ángel, o mucho menos su apariencia física (o dime en lugar o fuente de informacion oficial son considerados Tipo Ángel todos los Digimon a los que les colocaste esa categoría). Por favor las reglas de la wiki han cambiado un poco, así que antes de añadir algo verifica que sea oficial.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 04:35 24 mar 2014 (UTC)